


flightless crows

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Indie Music Artists, M/M, Mostly Fluff, and they were ROOMMATES, didnt feel like tagging them, hinata is actually a good singer, hinata is kinda oblivious ngl, kagehina are musicians, kageyama just wants attention, kageyama plays instruments, maybe some angst?, more to be added? - Freeform, other karasuno crows in this too, two dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Kageyama and Hinata are Indie Music Artists!After high school, Hinata Shouyou meets Kageyama Tobio who’s insanely talented with music.... and with a lot of convincing (a lot) they start their two man band, Flightless Crows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	flightless crows

_We stood up and grabbed hands as we bowed in sync... I locked eyes with him and smiled... the future is always brighter with you at my side!_

Hinata chewed at his pencil eraser with a scrunched nose, it was only his first month of university and he was already ready to just give up. He sat alone in his dorm room, his roommate was still not home. Which was veryyy unlike him. But it didn’t bother the ginger- they didn’t really get along well in the first place.

he spun around in his chair grumbling... seeing how Kageyama had already unpacked his shit was nerve wracking. He was always neat and tidy and had everything in control. Quite the opposite of Shouyou, who was on the verge of a meltdown... 

His half of the room was cardboard boxes filled to the brim with clothes and his belongings...

And the other half was perfect in every way. Nothing was out of place. And even his comforter was perfectly draped across his mattress without any wrinkles. And Hinata found it charming. But still annoying.

Everything was a distraction for him. Blame that on ADHD.

You already know he’s going to forget to finish that paper... he always seemed to procrastinate, and today was no different. He stood up and stretched, curling his toes in the carpet as he crunched his knuckles with a content sigh. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help but see the navy blue electric guitar leaned against the wall.   
  


...

Kageyama was holding a bag of guitar stings in his hand, he had to make a quick pit stop to the local music shop... somehow he managed to pop a string the last time he was playing. And you already know that had to make him quite angry.   
  
The dark haired freshman had his hood pulled over his head as he walked back to his dorm, he could’ve just taken his car, but he has to make his life so much harder on himself. 

He was ready to fall asleep- but he had things to do. 

He couldn’t help but notice the sudden crash of thunder as the rain started to flood in, he snarled as he began to run, muttering curses under his breath.

...

Hinata opened the door to his roommate drenched... absolutely soaking wet... like he just swam in his clothes.

He held back a snort.

Kageyama had a tied up plastic grocery bag in his mouth and his trembling hands were shoved in his pockets, “Let me get you a towel...” He mumbled quietly, not wanting to start anything. He seriously wasn’t even going to ask. 

The ginger scurried to the small linen closet to grab a towel for the latter, he hummed quietly while doing so. When he returned Kageyama was already in dry clothes and was fumbling with the bag. His hair stuck to his forehead in dark strings, He had a blanket draped across his shoulders, trying his best to warm up. 

“I didn’t know you played Guitar, Kageyama.” He raised an eyebrow as he tossed the towel. Kageyama held the pack of strings in his hands like a child who got caught stealing another cookie. “Yeah. I play several instruments.” Tobio looked back towards the strings as he ripped the packaging open. 

Shouyou seemed to light up at that. “Really?! That’s so cool... I’ve always wanted to learn but I can’t seem to remember the chords.” He hummed, “Plus I can’t press the strings hard enough to even hold a note.” 

Kageyama didn’t seem to be interested. Was he really that annoying? Or was he just focused... “Are you in a band?” Tobio shook his head no, “I play for myself.” He shrugged.

“We should start a band, ‘Yama! I could sing and you could play... that’d be so cool...” he exclaimed, and he got no response, The guitarist was feeding the string through, tying it securely before tightening it with the tuning peg. “You haven’t even heard me play.” He rolled his eyes, “I could be total shit for all you know.” 

“Well why don’t you play something for me? You seem to know what you’re doing.” Hinata plopped down next to him. 

Kageyama reached for his amp cord and turned it on with his foot. He tuned it by ear, knowing exactly how each string should sound. He started playing something smooth and familiar- yet different... it sounded so different on the guitar. Tobio moved his fingers swiftly across the fret board, kinking the strings. 

“ _I think we’re better without it... one day we will laugh about this...”_ the ginger sung with precision, complimenting his roommates strumming. He had a hand laid on his chest.

” _I wish we would have took a joyride, before the joy died...”_ Tobio strummed as the song came to an end, and he stayed silent. That was really the first time he’d ever duetted with someone, and Hinata was a natural... but he wouldn’t admit it.   
  


...

The two would do this frequently, whether Kageyama played the bass or keyboard... they both enjoyed it. Hinata would always praise Kageyama for how skilled he was, and sometimes he’d compliment him in return.

Maybe Hinata had a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction... I’m super excited to continue working on it, but I want to know if you like it first! Leave kudos and I’ll increase the word count :)


End file.
